Snow Day
by trace619
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot inspired by this weekends snow storm. Alex, Olivia and Noah enjoy a day out in the snow.


**A/N: I know, I know, I should be updating Mess Is Mine but when this idea came to me I had to write it. It was interrupting me trying to update Mess. The next chapter is nearly complete so hopefully it will be updated within the next few days. This was inspired by this weekends snow storm. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex held her mug of tea in her hands as she stood in front of the window looking down at the street below. It was mid-morning and the snow was really coming down now. "Can you believe this?" she asked when she heard Olivia enter the living room. "They weren't calling for this much when we went to bed last night."

Olivia walked over and stood next to the blonde "Could be two feet. That's a lot of snow, especially for the city."

"I guess it's a good thing we stocked up yesterday then. I doubt we'll be going anywhere this weekend." She kissed the brunette on the cheek "A nice cozy weekend at home sounds perfect."

The words barely left her mouth when she heard Noah running down the hallway of the apartment. Both women turned around and smiled at the toddler as he loaded his dump truck with blocks and began running back down the hall pushing the truck in front of him. Olivia turned and gave her a look, her eyebrow raised. Alex laughed "I never said quiet, I just said cozy."

Their two year old son was the light of their lives and brought them more joy than they'd ever thought possible. While Noah did experience some developmental delays, mostly verbal, he was progressing very well. While he may not speak as much as others his age it didn't mean he wasn't quiet. As she was thinking it they turned to see him run back into the room, still pushing his dump truck, while making a loud growling like noise and ran the truck into the building he and Olivia had just built with his blocks. He looked up at both women and burst into laughter.

"Noah!" Olivia said as she leaned over "You knocked our building down!"

The little boy laughed as he loaded more blocks into his truck and took off again.

"Maybe he's cleaning up and taking them to his room." the brunette mused.

Alex snickered as she sat her mug on the counter between the living room and kitchen "I doubt that. Who knows where they'll end up." on more than one occasion over the last year she'd had to bite her tongue to avoid shouting and waking Olivia after getting up and stepping on a toy she hadn't realized had been left next to their bed. She wouldn't trade it for anything though.

The morning wore on and it was clear that cabin fever was starting to set in for Noah. "Come on Noah, it's time for lunch." Olivia said while glancing around the room for her son. One game he was learning, thanks to Alex, was hide and seek. "Noah, baby, where are you?" she called out again.

Alex entered the apartment after having gone down to see how bad it was outside for herself. They had been considering taking Noah out to play in the park for a bit but she wanted to see what it was like before mentioning it to the boy. "Did Noah disappear again?" Alex asked playing along.

"He did." Olivia said loudly. "I can't find him anywhere."

Suddenly there was a little chuckle heard from the kitchen. Alex nodded with her head and quietly walked toward the counter. "What are we gonna do? We have to find him."

Olivia glanced over and could see Noah's crouched reflection in the door of the oven. She pointed at the counter then downward to indicate he was hiding on the other side. "I know we do but I've looked everywhere."

Alex placed her hands on the counter then jumped up and laid across it leaning over and surprising the little boy "Boo!" she laughed as Noah squealed with delight at the sight of his mother hanging upside down over the counter.

"Mommy!" he giggled again while clapping his hands.

"I got you!"

Noah reached out and placed his hands on Alex's cheeks and kissed her nose "Mommy!" he squealed again with laughter when he felt Olivia pick him up from behind "Mama!"

"Yep," Olivia said as she kissed his face and laughed "Mommy and Mama both got you!" she sat him in his highchair and slid it up to the table and sat a plate in front of him "Eat your lunch and then we'll go outside in the snow for a bit." His little face lit up causing his Mama to smile.

After lunch Alex quickly dressed while Olivia cleaned up then took Noah to get dressed while her wife got ready. Waiting till the last minute to put his coat, boots and hat one Alex stood in front of the window while holding Noah and pointed outside. "Look Noah, snow." She watched the smile on his face as he looked up and down the street "Can you say 'snow' Noah?" she watched his lips and mouth move but he didn't speak. It was something she'd picked up on in recent months. When he was learning new words Noah would move his mouth, almost as if he was saying the words in his head before trying to speak them out loud.

"Snow." He said quietly. Then smiling when he saw the smile on his blonde mother's face.

"That's right baby!" Alex said as she hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. Hearing Olivia walk into the room she turned and smiled "Tell Mama, Noah!"

"Tell me what?" the brunette asked excitedly.

Noah looked between the two then pointed to the door "Go."

"He said snow." Alex whispered while they put Noah's boots and coat on.

Olivia smiled. She took so much pride in everything her son did. With the start he had in life every word was a new milestone. As they were about to leave she watched as Alex opened the closet door and took out the sled she had bought on the way home earlier in the week.

"What?" Alex asked as they left the apartment and started to the elevator.

"I think this trip outside is as much for you as it is for Noah." The brunette laughed.

"Oh come on Liv!" Alex pouted "We have to take him sledding. It'll be fun."

When they stepped onto the sidewalk Noah looked up, a few snowflakes gathering on his eyelashes. He looked down at his gloved hands at the snow gathering there then looked up at his mothers' "Snow!"

Both women laughed as they took his hands and began walking the short distance to the park. Alex kept her phone out taking pictures of the snow, herself, and her favorite subjects: her wife and son. "Hey!" she called out to the pair who were a few steps ahead of her in the park. "We need a selfie." She said when they turned to see what she wanted.

Olivia picked Noah up and carried him back to stand next to the blonde. She took a moment to appreciate her wife in her crème colored beanie, her blonde hair spilling over her black coat, her tight jeans and black boots. "You're so cute." She said as she stepped next to the blonde and kissed her cheek.

Alex grinned at the coat Olivia was wearing with the furry outline on the hood. "You're quiet cute yourself Lieutenant." She slipped her left arm around Olivia's waist while the brunette shifted Noah to her right arm, holding him in front of them. "Okay buddy, smile for Mommy."

Noah immediately grinned having grown accustomed to his moms' love of selfies, and taking his picture in general. Alex took a couple before Noah began trying to wiggle free from Olivia's grasp.

They found a less crowded area on a lower slope for Noah to go sledding. Olivia stayed at the bottom to take pictures while Alex and Noah walked to the top of the hill. She dropped the sled then sat Noah down "Stay here Noah." As she got comfortable on the sled, which was difficult to do with her long legs, her mind briefly flashed back a couple years to before Noah came into their lives. While they had talked of having children it was nothing certain. She turned to pick up her son and smiled as he bent over and picked up a handful of snow then threw it in the air. His laughter causing her to laugh as well. "Come on buddy, let's go."

She placed Noah on her lap and used her hands to push them off, then wrapped one arm around Noah to hold him. He was quiet for a moment then suddenly she heard him giggle. By the time they reached the bottom he was laughing loudly. Olivia walked over to help them up "Did you have fun?"

"Up Mommy!" Noah shouted while pointing to the top of the hill again. He grabbed the rope on the end of sled and began trying to pull it.

Alex looked to Olivia but the brunette shook her head "Take him again, I'll go after you."

Alex moved over to where the hill was a little longer to give him a longer ride. Once seated she pulled her phone out and turned the camera so she could film them. This time Noah shouted with laughter all the way down. Alex picked up on a few words 'Mommy, snow, yay' but the rest were unintelligible.

At the bottom they switched and Olivia took him up while Alex took pictures from the bottom. She had a blast watching the pair, Olivia's laughter louder than their son's. They took turns for a little while longer before deciding he'd been outside long enough, not wanting to risk him getting sick. Noah had grown tired and so had his mothers. Alex carried him for a little bit before setting him back on the sled a block from home.

"Did you have fun today?" Olivia asked as she changed Noah from his wet clothes.

"Yes."

She smiled at the response, loving that they were finally able to converse with their son no matter how short his replies were. "I think its nap time."

"No." he took off from her grasp his play clothes barely on him.

Alex had overheard the exchange and intercepted the running toddler as he started past the kitchen. "How about you come lay down in Mommy and Mama's bed and we'll take a nap?"

"Kay." He said with a nod.

Alex looked to her wife to see she was receiving a raised eyebrow "What?"

Olivia shook her head "Who was the one who said we shouldn't start allowing him to sleep in our bed, especially with us in it?" there had been a few times after bringing him to live with him that he had trouble sleeping. Olivia would try to bring him into their bed but Alex always said it wasn't a habit they should start. Of course she'd relented a time or two and allowed him to take his nap there, especially when he wasn't feeling well.

"It's not like its bedtime." Alex said with a shake of her head. She looked at the little boy in her arms, one arm still not in his shirt and his sweatpants not pulled all the way up "We're all cold and tired after playing outside, it's not going to hurt for all three of us to curl up and take a nap."

"So it's okay when it's your idea, huh?" Olivia asked with the look she gave perps.

Alex shrugged then grinned "Pretty much, yeah." She started back to their bedroom, stopping off in Noah's room to get his stuffed bear he liked to sleep with. She playfully dropped him in the middle of the bed causing him to giggle. "Get in." she said and both laughed as he quickly pulled the covers back and curled up.

Noah pointed at both pillows "In Mommy. In Mama."

Both ladies crawled into bed and all three settled in. "So today was fun." Alex said earning a nod in reply from the little boy. Noah's little eyes were already drooping as he fought sleep. "Love you." she and Olivia whispered at the same time. Noah had yet to say those words to them but there was no doubt in their mind their son loved them. He looked at both ladies and nodded before rolling onto his side and dozed off.

The couple lay quietly watching their son for a moment "Who would've ever thought?" Alex whispered.

Olivia smiled, her eyes a little misty "I can't remember what our life was like before him." she leaned over their son and soundly kissed her wife. "If we plan on getting a nap we better go to sleep, because we know he'll be full of himself when he wakes up."

Alex chuckled as she settled down in the bed and watched the snow continue to fall outside "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
